bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear's Big Pajama Party (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Bear's Big Pajama Party", Season 4, episode 40, 160th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House / What's That Smell? / Woodland Valley is Closed Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about bedtime during pajama parties, There's No Business Like Bedtime Business and What Do You Think? It's nighttime, and it's not 5:00 There is no sun, this is no fun In my head It's a perfect time to go to bed But There's No Business Like Bedtime Business I don't know how long it takes from where I've been From staring at the room until then There's No Business Like Bedtime Business Got the stars coming out Woodland Valley's down And it's such a great old night But we don't need to fight There is No Business Like Bedtime Business I went in my room and sat there And said, "Why am I such a big Bear?" It's just the old me sitting there in my bed Think about it in my head Wait, There's No Business Like Bedtime Business Yeah, There's No Business Like Bedtime Business Sleepover Gone Wrong and No Harm Let me hold you in my arms Let me keep you safe and warm Let me bring you to a place Where there is no harm, no harm And as long as you're with me Then we've both got family And we'll have everything we need And there'll be no harm, no harm No harm, no harm And if you ever lose your way And sunny skies have turned to gray Just remember, come what may That when things come tumbling down The world still keeps spinning round And no matter what you do Even if I'm not there too There's a place inside of you Where there is no harm, no harm No harm, no harm Shadow's Lullaby (Shadow makes a landing on the bedroom just as the song began to play.) Shadow: ♪ Every night as you go to bed ♪ ♪ You can feel us drawing near ♪ ♪ We close our eyelids and we sing ♪ ♪ A lullaby that only we can hear ♪ (touches the chair) ♪ Singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my bear cub ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my lemur and my mouse. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you ♪ ♪ We shadows will watch over this house. ♪ ♪ Over this house. ♪ (flies again) Bear: ♪ You can't see them in the dark ♪ ♪ But you'll know they're always there ♪ Shadow: ♪ And in your dreams ♪ ♪ If you feel a kiss ♪ ♪ That's just a shadow rustling in the air. ♪ (tips the picture over and tips the plant back and forth) Both: ♪ And singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye you, ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my otters, ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my little boy and girl. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you with shadows watching over this house. ♪ Bear: ♪ With shadows watching over your world ♪ Shadow: ♪ We shadows will watch over... ♪ Both: ♪ Your world. ♪♪ Brushing Their Teeth Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to the Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had fun. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, One last thing before I go, If you're not attempting to get up early instead of going to bed, I'm gonna see you again by morning. Bye-bye. (turns back off)Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts